Inverno
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Neji/Ten. Ele pode ser um gênio, mas foi apenas nessa tarde de Inverno que descobriu o que é realmente amar. Presente para: Naiuri Evans e Nandinha Shinomori.


**N/A: Um presente para Naiuri Evans e Nandinha Shinomori pelas suas lindas fics...espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

**

Inverno

Lá estavam os dois...ambos sentados debaixo de uma alta árvore, observando a neve que caía nesse momento! Ambos, também, faziam o máximo para não se fitarem...não após toda aquela discussão...

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

Tinham os três, Lee e Tenten e Neji, treinarem perto de um lago, agora congelado...afinal estavam no inverno e, dias atrás, tinha nevado tanto que as águas da região ficaram congeladas! Foram sozinhos, sob os controle do gênio das artes ninjas, Neji, mas nem perceberam quando foram encurralados por desordeiros do local...

Logo mais uma luta começou e mal puderam dar conta de tudo...estavam cansados, estavam exaustos, pois aquela luta estava ocorrendo logo depois de horas de duro treinamento...a única solução seria arranjar ajuda, e assim Lee fez, saiu logo dali para chamar seu mestre Gai para ajuda-los...sobrou apenas os outros dois contra uns cinco ou seis ninjas!

Lutavam arduamente, mas parecia não funcionar...usavam apenas Taijutsu, pois tinham combinado de não usar técnicas ninja contra quem não tem esse tipo de "poder"...mas a situação mudou de figura rapidamente! Quando um dos desordeiros ali combatidos foi para cima da garota com uma Fuuma Shuriken... mas onde será que ele arranjou aquilo? Deve Ter roubado de algum outro ninja...só se for...a garota, por sua vez, mal conseguiu se mover devido ao cansaço que dominava totalmente seus músculos, impedindo-a de simplesmente se esquivar, tendo então ganhado um corte em seu braço direito, não tão profundo, mas que no momento sangrava muito e manchava a neve branca com sua cor vermelha...

O rapaz de olhos pérola, por algum motivo, sentiu um tremendo ódio invadir-lhe o corpo, a mente e...seu coração! Não sabia o que era toda aquela raiva e de onde vinha, mas agora sentia uma imensa vontade inexplicável de acabar com aquele infeliz...Logo se pôs a frente da garota, defendendo-a antes que a mesma levasse outro ataque, e não pensou duas vezes antes de ativar seu Byakugan e matar de vez aquele idiota...os outros, por sua vez, apenas saíram correndo dali aterrorizados...

Apenas observou em silêncio a fulga daqueles idiotas, logo voltando seu olhar já "normal" para a garota atrás de si, mas ficou surpreso ao sentir o ardido em sua bochecha...seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar a expressão de raiva que tinha a face da jovem que fitava...ela havia lhe dado um belo tapa! Mas...porque?

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo**

Levou novamente uma de suas mãos até o rosto, onde tinha levado o tapa e, consequentemente, estava vermelho...olhou com o canto dos olhos para a garota que estava sentada um pouco afastado de si...ela ainda tinha uma feição meio nervosa, pelo que parecia, estava de braços cruzados e parecia fitar o nada naquela neve branca...não disse nada, apenas a fitou por mais alguns minutos, logo voltando sua atenção para a neve que ainda caía do céu...

Até sua atenção ser desperta...

**Tenten**: Porque...você fez...aquilo?

Ela parecia ainda nervosa, ao ponto de vista dele...a olhou mais uma vez, e dessa vez ela estava cabisbaixa parecendo em meio preocupada...mas com o que?.!

**Neji**: Não sei...talvez... –antes que pudesse terminar, fora interrompido...

**Tenten**: Não precisa esquentar a cabeça...se eu morrer, ainda tem o Lee que é bem forte para manter a equipe para você... eu sei que eu sou fraca, mas nem tanto quanto achas... –disse ela parecendo mais nervosa que o normal...

**Neji**: Do que está falando? –passou a fita-la diretamente dessa vez, sério...

**Tenten**: Ora, sei muito bem o que acha de mim...nem me dá atenção porque acha que eu sou fraca, assim como acha o Lee fracote! Apenas teme que, se algum de nós morrermos em batalha, a SUA equipe ficará mais fraca... sei muito bem viu! –disse ela encarando-o com raiva...

**Neji**: Ora, eu nunca disse nada do tipo e não é isso tá... –disse-lhe, já ficando irritado...

**Tenten**: Então porque fez aquilo? Tínhamos combinado de usar apenas Taijutsu em lutas contra pessoas que não são Ninja, e você cortou esse combinado...usou o Byakugan contra um simples humano e ainda...o matou!

**Neji**: Sim, quebrei o tal combinado...mas se eu não tivesse feito isso, teria morrido! –disse ele já visivelmente irritado...

**Tenten**: Primeiro não use esse tom comigo...segundo, só porque você tem esse Byakugan você é todo metido...e terceiro... você me assustou...naquela hora! –apenas sussurrou a última "condição", voltando seu olhar para o chão, parecendo meio triste e chateada ao mesmo tempo...

**Neji**: Te...assustei? –sussurrou, perguntando mais para si do que para a garota que olhava...sentiu como se facas perfurassem seu peito nesse momento, sentiu-se entristecido por tal coisa...mas não entendia porque!

Ficou em silêncio, ainda fitando-a...mas por dentro estava lutando contra sua própria razão para descobrir o que era todo aquele sentimento que lhe invadia...

Sentia ódio cada vez que olhava para aquele curativo improvisado no braço da garota; sentia-se confuso com aquela situação e com aquela discussão; sentia-se triste por saber que ele...a assustava; e sentia-se, de algum modo, contente por tê-la tão perto de si...mas, no que tudo aquilo se resumia afinal de contas? Essa era uma pergunta da qual não sabia a resposta...

Saiu de seu transe...após ficar uns dez minutos fitando-a sem nem ao menos piscar, estava deixando-a preocupada, a qual chamou sua atenção, acordando-o...

**Tenten**: Neji? O que houve? –perguntava ela, com uma das mãos apoiadas no ombro do rapaz a sua frente que parecia confuso ao acordar de seu transe...- Não vai me responder né? É sempre assim...

Ele a escutou atentamente, vendo-a se afastar cabisbaixa com o olhar triste voltado para a neve...sem ao menos pensar nas possíveis conseqüências que poderiam surgir mais tarde, puxou a jovem pelo pulso para perto de si, assustando-a um pouco... estavam extremamente próximos!

**Tenten**: Neji...o que...? –nem terminou de falar, pois sentiu o dedo indicador do rapaz sobre seus lábios impedindo-a de continuar... sentiu então sua face queimar ao perceber os dedos do rapaz massageando seus lábios gentilmente como se algo quisesse ou esperasse deles... –O que está fazendo?

Ele parou por um minuto de fitar a boca da jovem, desejando-a como nunca nada desejou, voltando seus olhos para os olhos chocolate da jovem...pareceu refletir por um minuto, tendo sua expressão séria...logo baixou os olhos para a neve, receoso por algo, e ela pôde notar um leve rubor nas bochechas do Ninja a sua frente, que começava a finalmente falar...

**Neji**: Me desculpe... –sussurrou, mas a jovem o ouviu muito bem ficando de olhos arregalados, pois era a primeira vez que o ouvia pedindo desculpas...mas antes que pudesse argumentar, ficou apenas a ouvi-lo...- Por aquilo que eu fiz, me desculpe...mas, por um momento passou pela minha cabeça pensamentos do tipo que você poderia morrer e...e...bem, eu comecei a temer que isso pudesse acontecer e...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de explicar sua situação, sentiu-se por um momento no céu...seus olhos estavam arregalados e estava sem ação...a garota para quem se explicava estava beijando-o! Um beijo ardente, leve e meio tímido, mas que logo correspondeu parando de resistir, para a surpresa da garota...

Ele enlaçou a cintura da Kunoichi com seus braços, trazendo a jovem para mais perto de si...a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar era no quão bom era o sabor dos lábios de sua parceira de equipe...sabia que aquilo não era um pensamento um tanto lógico e decente para sua mente de gênio, mas não conseguia resistir e sabia, também, que nem queria tal coisa...

O beijo continuou por um longo tempo, ambos aproveitavam aquele momento maravilhoso, assim considerado por eles...mas logo sua atenção foi desperta por vozes ao longe que vinham até eles...deveria ser Lee e Gai, com certeza! Abriram seus olhos, interrompendo o beijo e fitando-se...ambos estavam extremamente corados, mas ele ficou mais ainda quando presenciou o mais belo sorriso da Kunoichi e dessa vez feito especialmente para ele...

**Tenten**: Bem, acho melhor nós irmos né... –ela falava enquanto se levantava, observando o rapaz que também já havia se levantado e se encontrava já ao seu lado...

**Neji**: Sim, também acho...mas... –parou de falar, deixando a garota ao seu lado curiosa enquanto fitava-o... – Mas que o Inverno seja...a única testemunha de minhas palavras... –abaixou a cabeça...

**Tenten**: Que palavras...?

**Neji**: Koishiteru...Tenten-chan! –fitou-a, sorrindo pela primeira vez a alguém...a garota estava abismada com as palavras do jovem, mas estava corando com aquele sorriso dirigido para si...um sorriso tão lindo e tão doce, apenas para si! Antes que algo pudesse falar, antes que pudesse também falar-lhe sobre seus sentimentos, sentiu mais uma vez os lábios doces do Ninja sobre os seus, dando-lhe um curto, quente e pequeno beijo...

**Tenten**: Neji-kun...eu... –começou ela, logo após cortar o beijo, mas nem teve tempo de nada dizer pois novamente o rapaz a impedia de falar colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios gentilmente...

**Neji**: Depois do que houve aqui...não precisa dizer nada, eu já sei! –sem esperar por respostas, ele a pegou nas costas, levando-a para junto de Lee e mestre Gai, que haviam acabado de se aproximar dos dois...

Ela não entendeu muito bem as palavras do rapaz, e apenas corou ao se sentir sendo carregada por seu amado...observou a neve que agora estava parando de cair do céu, sendo que o mesmo estava escurecendo pela proximidade do fim da tarde daquele dia...um sorriso brotou em sua face ao lembrar daquele delicioso beijo...seu primeiro beijo e com o garoto que sempre amou! Deitou a cabeça nas costas do rapaz, entrelaçando um pouco mais forte o pescoço do mesmo com os braços...sussurrando bem baixinho, apenas para ele escutar...

**Tenten**: Koishiteru...Neji-kun! –e logo adormeceu pelo cansaço e falta de energia, não tendo a chance de presenciar o lindo sorriso que nasceu dentre os lábios do Ninja que lhe carregava, juntamente com um fofo rubor em sua face...agora sim ele sabia, no que todos aqueles sentimentos que sentia...se resumiam!

**Fim **

* * *

**Oiew gente...Espero que tenha ficado boa essa fic! Sei que ainda não terminei a minha de Saku+Ita, mas não consegui resistir e fiz essa One-Shot, afinal eu amo Neji+Tenten né...u.u''**

**De qualquer jeito, espero que todos gostem dessa fic...n.n/ Não sei se ficou muito boa, por isso espero a opinião de vocês, já que é a primeira vez que trabalho com essa casal! uu'' E, claro, aquelas para quem dediquei essa fic, espero que tenham realmente gostado...n.n**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R! o/**


End file.
